


Baby It's Cold Outside

by Scrunchles



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas Music, Fanfiction of Fanfiction, M/M, Pining, Song: Baby It's Cold Outside, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28371744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scrunchles/pseuds/Scrunchles
Summary: Jamie’s never felt such viciously warring emotions as he does for the snow.  For one thing, it sucks and makes him feel like a fool trying to walk around in it with his fake limbs, but at the same time, it’s what’s keeping him here.  Here with Mako.
Relationships: Junkrat | Jamison Fawkes/Roadhog | Mako Rutledge
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	Baby It's Cold Outside

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lunatricity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunatricity/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Forge](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13812996) by [lunatricity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunatricity/pseuds/lunatricity). 



> This is a Christmas present for Muppet. 
> 
> Yes this is a songfic in the year of our lord 2020. It's also a fanfiction of the Roadrat fanfic Forge.
> 
> Forge is my absolute favorite and I've always wanted to do something for it :) Do yourself a favor and check it out-- its a wonderful read and I revisit it at least once a year.

_ I really can’t stay… _

_ Baby it’s cold outside. _

Warm, dulcet tones croon through the room as Jamie stares out at the snow. He has a cup of coffee balanced between his knee and his hand and his fingertips tap away with each bouncing syllable as the big, fluffy fuckers drift from the sky.

_ I gotta go away… _

_ Baby it’s cold outside. _

Jamie’s never felt such viciously warring emotions as he does for the snow. For one thing, it sucks and makes him feel like a fool trying to walk around in it with his fake limbs, but at the same time, it’s what’s keeping him here. Here with Mako.

_ This evening has been- _

_ Been hoping that you'd dropped in _

Here with Mako for so long he almost feels a burgeoning hope that it  _ means _ something. As foolish as he feels coming to Mako’s home and getting locked in by the snow and Mako being unwilling to make him prosthetics he can be proud of— 

_ So very nice- _

_ I'll hold your hands they're just like ice _

God it just  _ feels _ like there’s more to this. There’s a  _ reason _ that there’s record snowfall on the week that he was slated to come to Mako’s shop and meet him and work with him on a commission. Why else would a day turn into three… four… however many. 

_ My mother will start to worry _

_ Beautiful watch you're wearing _

Jamie checks his phone for discord messages and sees that his friends are surprisingly quiet. They were previously quite active in their group server but he suspects that they’ve started dming about the situation. They’re traitors if they’re talking behind his back about how weird it is that he hasn't left yet  _ or _ sealed the deal with Mako.

_ My father will be pacing the floor _

_ Listen to the fireplace roar _

Even if it  _ is _ strange. Gosh it just can’t be helped at this point. The snow—there’s just so much of it. And Mako doesn’t seem to be too put out by his presence. This morning he paused behind Jamie, looking out at the snow and said, “ _ will another day put you out? _ ”

_ So really I'd better scurry _

_ Beautiful please don't hurry _

Will another day put  _ Jamie _ out? As if that was possible.

_ Well maybe just a half a drink more _

_ Put some records on while I pour _

Jamie reaches the bottom of his coffee and wraps his arms around the still-warm cup as he groans and tucks his face against his knee and rubs his forehead against it. Maybe this is just what he needed. A recharge. Some time away from it all.

_ The neighbors might think _

_ Baby it's bad out there _

What if he never went back?

_ Say what's in this drink? _

_ No cabs to be had out there _

“You know this is a Christmas song, right?” Mako asks and when Jamie turns his head, he sees that Mako has the carafe of coffee in his hand.

_ I wish I knew how _

_ Your eyes are like starlight now _

Big, handsome, kind, generous and bearing coffee. It takes  _ everything  _ Jamie has to act like a normal human being and present the cup he just emptied with a bright grin and a nod. More caffeine is just going to make him more jittery, but it’s warm and Mako’s offering it, so Jamie would rather OD than refuse. 

_ To break this spell _

_ I'll take your hat your hair looks swell _

Mako turns away and his long, luxurious hair swishes behind him with the motion. Jamie can just imagine reaching out and letting his fingers slide through it as Mako walks away. Not pulling like a school boy, but just touching and appreciating and  _ yearning. _

_ I ought to say no no sir - _

_ Mind if I move in closer _

Jamie settles back in with his coffee and puts his foot and prosthetic down in an attempt to not look like a brooding preteen. 

_ At least I'm going to say that I tried _

_ What's the sense of hurting my pride _

“Hard to listen to Christmas songs in December when it’s hot as— er… hell,” Jamie chokes out, trying not to say shit, balls or the devil’s arsecrack.

_ I really can't stay- _

_ Baby don't hold out _

Mako just grunts his agreement and Jamie feels a nice, warm feeling wind it’s way through him. He can discern between Mako’s guttural noises. He’s so familiar with him that he just knows.

_ Baby it's cold outside _

_ Ah, but it's cold outside _

Jamie’s feet, now that they’re on the floor jump and bounce in time with the music. Fuck, this is a real banger, no matter how political some people tried to make it.

_ I simply must go _

_ Baby it's cold outside _

“How’s the next video coming? Can I get a sneak peak?” Jamie asks as a distraction, wanting to make conversation while also avoiding talking about his commission. 

_ The answer is no _

_ Baby it's cold outside _

“You can see it when it’s uploaded,” Mako replies. His voice has a touch of wryness and it makes Jamie’s leg shake faster than the music.

_ The welcome has been _

_ How lucky that you dropped in _

“Sure,” Jamie says, trying to smile like he was joking. 

_ So nice and warm _

_ Look out the window at the storm _

Mako’s mouth curls behind his tusks and Jamie has to look back at the snow or he’s worried he’ll implode all over Mako’s nice comfy chair. He should at least finish the coffee first.

_ My sister will be suspicious _

_ Gosh your lips look delicious _

Every time Mako smiles, it gets harder and harder not to lurch forward and touch him. Jamie’s imagined a thousand scenarios a thousand times and in half of them, Jamie ends up ravaged by tusks and lips. The other half, Jamie ends up ravaged by his own emotional and physical avarice.

_ My brother will be there at the door _

_ Waves upon a tropical shore _

Calming thoughts. Zen. Beaches and rock gardens and all that. 

_ My maiden aunt's mind is vicious _

_ Gosh your lips are delicious _

An upside to Jamie’s current turmoil is that he feels more stressed about not kissing Mako than he feels about his missing pieces.

_ But maybe just a cigarette more _

_ Never such a blizzard before _

“I can put chains on my truck,” Mako offers just when Jamie thought he had somehow crept away. Mako’s gait isn't lumbering by any means, but he’s too big to be a quiet mover.

_ I got to get home _

_ But baby you'd freeze out there _

“Don’t wanna put you out,” Jamie replies, not sure which is more work: putting chains on his truck which is well over axle deep in snow or putting up with Jamie.

_ Say lend me a comb _

_ It's up to your knees out there _

“Alright,” Mako says, pulling up a chair to sit with Jamie and watch the snow continue to flutter down. It’s half a meter up the floor-length window despite Mako’s efforts to keep the back bit clear of snow, today it’s just a losing battle.

_ You've really been grand _

_ I thrill when you touch my hand _

“Did you dance before?” Mako asks when Jamie’s feet are the only things that infringe on the near silence between them. 

_ But don't you see _

_ How can you do this thing to me _

“Oh— I— not ballroom or nothing,” Jamie chokes out, so off guard that he doesn’t do the smart thing and  _ deny it _ . He  _ doesn’t  _ dance. “This is just a banger of a song.”

_ There's bound to be talk tomorrow _

_ Think of my lifelong sorrow _

Mako nods. “Always liked it too.”

_ At least there will be plenty implied _

_ If you caught pneumonia and died _

“Thanks for letting me stay. Know neither of us expected this,” Jamie says for the umpteenth time when the silence that curves around the reverb of the music is too suffocating.

_ I really can't stay _

_ Get over that old doubt _

“Yeah. I don’t mind,” he says, then frowns a little at his own phrasing and corrects it. “I mean, I like having you here.”

_ Baby it's cold _

_ Baby it's cold outside _

Jamie’s lips curl into a satisfied smile as he sips his hot, hot, too hot coffee and wonders if he can turn “I mean, I like having you here,” into something more. Jamie feels greedy. He glances at Mako as he sips his coffee and finally willfully allows his eyes to linger.


End file.
